The present invention relates to a novel and useful emergency alerting device for use with a Christmas tree.
The traditional Christmas tree is normally placed in a home to celebrate yearend festivities. Although Christmas trees are by that term the display tradition precedes the advent of Christianity.
In most cases, a Christmas tree is cut in a forest and shipped to populated areas weeks before the tree is erected in home. Thus, the Christmas tree is in a decaying state when decorated. In many cases, the Christmas tree is also dry and is considered to be a prime fire hazard in the home at this time of year. Placing water at the base of the tree in a pot and in contact with the trunk of the tree aids a little in preventing the drying of the tree. However, Christmas trees are highly inflammable. Consequently, most cultures do not use open candles in conjunction with a Christmas tree. Despite this prohibition, Christmas trees are often ignited by electrical malfunctions associated with electrical lights that are normally strung around a Christmas tree.
An emergency alerting device for a Christmas tree which would warn the occupants of a dwelling of a fire in the vicinity of the Christmas tree would be a notable advance in the field of home safety.